The Nightmare Chronicles: Part 1, The Beginning
by just the messenger
Summary: Guess what? Jack and Sally have a daughter! They try and give her a safe, carefree lifestyle, but what happens when our favorite little henchmen take her to our least favorite villian? Set 16 years after the movie. Enjoy! R
1. Prologue:The Beginning

Me: My first fan fiction was a mistake

**Me:** My first fan fiction was a mistake. I accidentally used the wrong file. Please disregard. This is the real one! Hope you enjoy! R&R!

**Andromeda:** You made a mistake?!

**Me:** Yeah, so?

**Andromeda: **So, you're stupider than Oogie, that's what!

**Me:** Pumpkin head!

**Andromeda:** Loser face!

**Me: **Oogie's girlfriend!

**Andromeda:** Nightmare obsessionist!

**Oogie: **You girls sure do fight a lot!

**Both girls: **(yell) SHUT UP!!

**Oogie: **Disclaimer: She does not own the Nightmare before Christmas. She only owns Andromeda.

**Me:** That was my line!

**Andromeda:** Can you kill him?

**Me: **I'm thinking about it……….. (glares at Oogie).

Prologue: The beginning

It has been 16 years sice the terrible Christmas fiasco. Jack Skellington married Sally one year later. In that same year, they had a daughter. And they named her Andromeda.

Andromeda was born not on Halloween, but on Christmas. Her physical appearance said nothing other than Halloween, however. She had dark brown hair, with slightly tanned skin. Her teeth were pearly white, and her lips blood red. Her beautiful dark blue eys looked as thought they could survey your very soul! She also had a statuesque and tall body, with a full- bodied figure, that all the boys (especially vampires) seem to notice. All in all, she was a lovely young lady.

Andromeda was extraordinarily smart as well. She could not only understand simple school equations, but could comprehend complicated life situations at the early age of 9! All of halloweentown would comment that one day, she would rule Halloween town wonderfully with her steadfast mind and strong character. That is, if she could survive.

Rumors were flying that the supposedly dead oogie boogie was being resurrected be the nefarious Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Jack knew, deep down in his heart, that if oogie was brought back to life, one and only one thing would be on his mind: revenge. And the only way that oogie could make Jack surrender halloweentown would be to kidnap his daughter.

Two things had always stood out in andromeda's life the most: the security that she was given, and talks about oogie. 100 skeletons at a time would protect her when she went almost anywhere without her parents. She appreciated this, but it was_ so _hard to meet people this way. Especially boys.

Andromeda wa also taught to stay away from the nefarious Lock, Shock, and Barrel. This wasn't hard since she was 15, and they were 5,6, and 7. She would tell everyone (who asked) that they just didn't associate with one another. In her head, however, she would think,_ what brats! I wouldn't hang around with them if they gave me all the candy in the world!_

But aside from all her troubles, Andromeda live a somewhat peaceful life. Since her father was the pumpkin king, she lived in an elegant mansion. Her room was more or less all black (duh). She was always in another's company, and one day she would become the lovely Pumpkin Princess.

That is, again, if she could survive……………

**Andromeda: **Oooooh! Scary!

**Me:** (rolls eyes). At least you're still alive!

**Oogie:** I'm not in this yet!

**Me: **Of course not, stupid. Nobody's in this yet! (turns to readers) Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1:The evil little henchmen

Me: I'm back

**Me: **I'm back! I promise you, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in this one!

**Andromeda**: Oh, give it a rest. No one's reading!

**Me**: Hey, Andy, are you the author?

**Andromeda**: No. And don't call me Andy!

**Me**: Whatever.

**Oogie**: Hey, am I in this one?

**Me**: No.

**Oogie**: I don't like you.

**Both Girls**: Ditto!

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel**: Do we do anything bad?

**Me**: You kidnap Andromeda. Does that count?

A**ndromeda**: WHAT?!

**Oogie**: you're** evil. **

Chapter 1: the evil little henchmen

Andromeda often had to run errands for her mother, sally. Since sally was considered the best cook around, she was always running out of crucial ingredients for her family. That and she was also a little afraid of Dr. Finklestein, her creator. So, she often sent her daughter out to the store.

Andromeda had just left the house when a gaggle of vampires immediately surrounded her. This had always annoyed her greatly, but every one else in town thought that their concern for her was _charming._

"Seriously, I have to go," she stated firmly to all of them.

"Vell, at least let us accompany you to your destination, _my lady,_" said one tall vampire, Alcudim.

"Seriously, I must go." Then Andromeda got a rather evil grin, and added, "and one of the ingredients I must buy is garlic."

They all quickly departed. Once they were gone, Andromeda entered the Creepy Crawly Scary Mart. She had to get devilish (not devilled) ham, snake eggs, and powdered dragon milk. But no garlic.

On her way to the snake eggs, she did in fact meet the infamous Dr. Finklestein. He didn't usually come into town, normally sending a creation to buy things for him. Sometimes her father would request that he come into town, which the Dr. would oblige gladly.

Today, however, he was here, with a grumpy expression on. As the pumpkin princess, andromeda had been taught to socialize with every member of Halloweentown. So she went over to greet him.

"Hello, Dr. And what brings you to the grocery store?"

The man turned his wheelchair around to face her. His face brightened up.

"Why, hello, andromeda! And how are you today?"

"Fine, fine, perfectly fine," she answered airily._ The only reason you're asking me how I am is because I'm the Pumpkin Princess! _thought the girl angrily.

"Yes, I'm glad. And how is Jack?"

_Now you're being realistic, _thought andromeda._ You, of course, only want to know about my father._ "Oh, fine," she answered out loud.

"And your _mother_?" He had said the last word with disgust. Ever since sally ran away, he didn't like her any more.

"Fine, too," she answered awkwardly. Andromeda never liked talking about her mother in front of him.

"Good, good. Well, don't let me keep you!" he said jokingly.

"Goodbye, Dr."

"Goodbye, Andromeda Skellington!" When he had left, andromeda mentally rolled her eyes and thought, _Why do I even bother? There's no use._

She went over to get the snake eggs. After getting the devilish ham, she went to the powered dragon milk isle. There she met none other that Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They never went to the grocery store. Under any circumstances. EVER. This was a very interesting morning for Andromeda Skellington!

They were trying to push the tall shopping carts. Lock was sitting in the basket so he could pick up food, and Shock and Barrel wore disgruntled expressions, as they were pushing the cart. Andromeda was to preoccupied with getting the right milk that she didn't even notice them. Their carts slammed together.

"Hey, watch where ya goin,' Andy!" shouted Lock rudely.

"Oh, shut up," scowled Andromeda. "Why are you here?"

"We gotta eat to, right?" frowned shock.

"I guess," mumbled the girl. She turned to go. "Hey, maybe it's about time we taught her a lesson!" whispered shock to her cohorts. They all snickered. "Hey, Andromeda! You ever heard of Oogie Boogie?" she immediately turned around. _How do they know about him?_ She thought astounded. "No," she lied.

"Well, let us tell you about him," said Barrel mischievously. He hates your father."

" You know what?" said andromeda angrily. "Why don't you three go jump in a lake?!"

" Boiling pit of lava, or leech infested pot?" retorted lock.

"Oh, real mature," said Andromeda sarcastically. "I've gotta go."

When she had left, the trio cackled mischievously. "She'll know Oogie soon!" they whispered to one another.

Back at home, andromeda was busy helping her mother prepare supper. They were making worms wart stew, with pickled bat tongues. Usually when she cook, Andromeda would whistle, or talk to her mother, or even sing. She had a beautiful voice. But her mind was to clouded today. She kept wondering how those three little children could be connected to Oogie Boogie. She decided to get the info from her mom.

"Hey, mom," she began, cutting up bat tongues, " what do you know about Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" sally didn't answer right away. She turned towards her daughter, biting her lower lip nervously. "Well, sweety," she said at last, "Just that you should stay away from them, and don't anger them."

"But, I mean, what have they got to do with Oogie Boogie?" At these words, Sally's already wide eyes grew bigger. Andromeda knew that it was a queer question to ask, because it was an unspoken agreement that they should not talk about Oogie anymore.

"Well, you see, um, we, uh, just a second, JACK!" yelled the woman. "Can you come here? Now?"

Jack ran down the stairs quickly. "What's wrong?" asked the tall skeleton.

" I just asked mom a question about Lock, Shock, and Barrel."

" And why," answered her father lovingly, "would you ask something like that?" He wore an amused expression, unlike sally's worried one. "She wanted to know what they had to do with him," she said anxiously. Jack looked at his daughter with a bemused expression on. " What do you mean by asking that?" he asked sternly. Andromeda stuttered her reply, nervous at her father's change in tone.

"I, um, just, uh, when I was in town today, they, are, carts slammed together, and , they were really mad, so they asked if I knew who Oogie was-"

" and what did you say," asked her father anxiously.

" I lied. I said no."

Jacks face relaxed. "go on," he said.

" When I said no, they said that he hated you. Then I left. I was just wondering what they had to do with him."

"Thank you for telling us," smiled Jack. Sally looked at him anxiously.

"Jack, we can't tell her!" Jack sighed. "we have to, sally. She's already 15 and she already almost found out!"

Jack smiled warmly at Andromeda and motioned for her to sit on the couch. Sally sat in their old rocking chair. She nodded for Jack to begin.

"Well," began her father, suddenly solemn. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel were Oogie's old henchmen." Andromeda stared in disbelief at her father. _Those little kids? _thought the girl. _I mean, their evil, but not that evil._

"Actually, you remember Sandy Claws, right?"

" _Santa Clause,_ dear," corrected Sally.

"Santa Clause," agreed her husband.

"Yes."

"Well, Lock, Shock, and Barrel kidnapped him, and brought him to Oogie Boogie."

"I, um, never knew," stuttered the girl nervously. "I wouldn't have asked."

" That's okay, sweety," answered Jack, putting a bony had on her shoulder.

" Dad? Am I in trouble?"

" What do you mean?

" I mean before I left, I think I heard them saying that they were going to, er, teach me a lesson."

" When?" asked her father quickly and sternly.

" Right after our carts slammed together."

" You mean to tell me," began Jack, eyes wide and looking agitated, " that you made them angry?"

" It wasn't my fault!" saif the girl defensively, "they just-"

"Andromeda," said her mother quickly, " go to your room."

" But-"

"Now!" said her father angrily. She got up and walked away, scowling. _Sometimes my parents can be sooo unfair!_ She thought to herself.

When she had left, her parents looked at each other, worried.

"She's not safe here anymore," sally began. Jack was shaking his skull in disbelief. "I can't believe this happened!" he said sadly.

"I know," agreed sally, putting a loving hand on his knee.

"What do we do now?" jack asked, looking up at his wife.

" She needs more protection. No more leaving the house without the skeletons."

" I'll check to see of the boogieman's back," Jack said resolutely.

" No jack! We don't even know if those rumors are true!"

" I KNOW! yelled Jack. His tone calmed after a while. He looked out the open window. "It's Andromeda's safety that counts."

Andromeda was laying on her plush black bed, thinking about what just happened. _What did I do wrong? _She thought to herself. _How am I in trouble?_

It began to rain outside. The bright flashes of light lit her dark room. A strange tapping noise was heard on her window. Suddenly, a huge rock was heaved at the glass, breaking it. The young woman stood up and went to look. But a small figure was thrown thought next, landing on Andromeda, and knocking her to the floor.

When she opened her eyes, she found Barrels green ones staring back. She was so surprised she was speechless. After a while, he slowly backed off her stomach and ran to the window.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled. "Come on!" A rope was thrown through the window, and Lock and Sock climbed through.

"Great!" they said mischievously. "Now we can-"

They spotted Andromeda on the floor.

"You IDIOT!" yelled shock, hitting Barrel in the face. "She was supposed to be ASLEEP!"

"I'm SORRY!" yelled Barrel back. "You're the one who THREW ME THROUGHT THE WINDOW!" they all started having an all out fist fight. None of them noticed Andromeda again until Lock shouted "Hey!" and pointed to her. They grinned evilly. Andromeda screamed. The trio all grabbe a wad of clothe and stuck it in her mouth. She tried to take it out, but couldn't. Then, they climbed under her, and tried to lift her towards the window. This was hard, since she kept kicking them in the face, but they finally threw her out.

She tried to scream as she fell. But she didn't hit ground. Two strong male skeletons caught her, and stuffed her in a large trick-or-treaters candy bag. Lock, Shock, and Barrel slid down the rope, and Lock tied up the bag really tight. The princess tried to make distinguishable noises.

"Let me out!" she tried to say.

"Oh, we will, soon enough," cackled Lock. The skeletons lifted the bag and put it in a bathtub. The bathtub began to walk. Towards the Oogie Boogie Man's lair.


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting Mr Oogie Boogie Man

Andromeda: I hate you

**Andromeda:** I hate you!

**Me: **(laughs diabolically). I know!

**Oogie: **Okay, am I in _this_ one?

**Me:** Yes. Happy?

**Andromeda: **I'm not!

The bathtub continued to walk through town without anybody else noticing. Everyone else was asleep. After about 5 minutes, it arrived at the trio's tree house. Once inside, Shock opened the bag and took the wad of clothe out of Andromeda's mouth. This was a bad idea.

"What the heck are you doing?" she yelled, grabbing all of them by their hair. "My father will hear about this! Let me go!" Lock bit her hand, hard, and was set free. He grinned evilly at her.

"Go ahead! Scream! No one's going to hear you!"

"Yeah!" gasped Barrel, the grip on his hair very tight, "except the Oogie Boogie Man!" Andromeda looked towards the "Oogie shrine" that had been built in the corner of the room. With wide eyes, she looked at Lock and he, catching her drift, nodded. She dropped the other two trick-or-treaters and backed up until her back was pressed against the wall.

"I'm not going down there," she said quietly.

"Oh yes you are!" answered Lock. He snapped his fingers, and the two skeleton men appeared.

"I'm not going down there!" she shouted. She kicked one of the men in the ribs. Hard. The bones fell apart. But the other man grabbed her forearms and moved her toward the chute opening. She screamed, and made her feet hit the corners of the chute. The tricksters cackled evilly. Then, andromeda let out a horrible, death-like scream that filled the night. Lock and Shock looked out their window, and saw several lights go on in town. _Man, that girl can scream!_ they thought. "Get her down, now!" said Shock urgently. The skeleton forced her down the chute. "Bye bye, Andromeda!" the children cackled evilly as Andromeda slid down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" she yelled all the way down. She landed on hard on her rear, and on some sort of table. The woman looked around the dark enclosure. It suddenly lit up, or rather, everything was bathed in flashing neon lights, illuminating several torture weapons and gambling devices. Including the table, which was actually another gambling thing. Several pictures of Jack Skellington were taped to the wall, all of which looked like they had suffered severe damage. Andromeda got up, and began to look around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oogie was in his billiard room playing pool by himself, when Andromeda arrived in his torture chamber. He heard her scream, and a small thud. He raised a would-be eyebrow, as he was not expecting visitors, except for Lock, Shock, and Barrel, bringing him news from the outside or just entertaining him. And certainly, none of them could scream that loudly.

He heaved his bulk off the chair and waddled off to his main chamber. When he got there, oogie made sure to stay in the shadows, so as to have a greater impact on his unexpected visitor.

When his empty eye sockets saw Andromeda, they widened slightly. Oogie had been expecting his intruder to be a small bug, or a young child. He had not been expecting to see a beautiful young woman in here. She was inspecting oogie's torture equipment. Her back was to him, and she was looking at his iron maiden. When she looked down, she found several card patterns were on the ground. She laughed and spun around. Oogie stared avidly at her pretty face. He had _definitely _not been expecting this. She looked up and saw how high his ceiling went. She gasped. "Awesome!" she whispered to herself.

Oogie smiled proudly. Nobody had ever called nis cavern "awesome" before. He slowly edged out of the shadows, but making sure he was not seen. Andromeda began to talk again, but quietly.

"Looks like Oogie's house is better than he is," said she contemptuously. "maybe the kids made a mistake. this hose is waaay to good for him to live in it."

Oogie inched towards her back. He stopped when he was a foot behind her. She wore a huge smile on her face, and didn't notice him. This made oogie very happy.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he said quietly but viciously. Andromeda spun around quickly. As tall as she was, her head only came up to his chin. She was taller than most people in Halloweentown, so she felt very vulnerable. She suddenly believed that this was oogie's home. All horror and fear that was inside her came up, and was shown in her widened, dark eyes. Andromeda, for the first time in her life, was terrified!

"And you are?" he asked, smiling evilly. Andromeda didn't answer. She backed up until her lower back was against the table she fell on.

"Well," continued Oogie leering at her, his face close to hers, "it seems to me that you are TRESPASSING ON PRIVATE PROPERTY!" He yelled the last part, hoping to scare the woman. She whimpered, putting both hand to her mouth. Oogie cackled evilly.

"LOCK! SHOCK! BARREL!" shouted the boogieman. The trio ran down quickly with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello," said Andromeda quietly but angrily. The trio looked at her, their faces blank. "Who is this little girl?" asked the boogieman sweetly, feigning kindness, raising Andromeda's right arm.

e trio laughed mischievously. "Do you like her?" asked lock. Andromeda glared at him. The trio was so sure that Oogie would just love having andromeda in his clutches. He looked down at her now frightened face. "what am I supposed to say?" he retorted dryly. "I never _like _my captors." He said the word "like" with an expression of disgust.

"ethought you might like her," answered shock, giggling.

"Who IS her?!" yelled Oogie.

"Andromeda skellington!" squeaked barrel. "Jack's daughter!" Andromeda's glare intensified to a million. "I hate you, like you never known me to hate you before," she whispered malevolently, with an evil grin. The trio looked scared. Even though they hated her, she could be just as scary as jack sometimes.

"Maybe we should go," whispered Barrel frightened, to shock. She responded by kicking him in the face. "no!' she whispered back. Not yet!"

"but she's scaring me," put in Lock.

Meanwhile, Oogie's expression of shock and disbelief was slowly turning to one of ecstasy. An evil grin dominated his face, and he rubbed his stubby hands together. He turned back to the woman.

"Well then," he began, "we haven't been properly introduced. You deem to like my torture equipment.** Let me show it to you again!" **Oogie pushed a button on the side wall. A long skinny arm was thrust through, and picked up Andromeda. It brought her up high. Another arm came out, and the two played a game of catch, about ten feet in the air. She screamed. Oogie cackled diabolically, but the trio watched Andromeda in fear. As much as they disliked her, they knew that Oogie would treat anybody related to Jack horrendously. And deep,_ deep __**DEEP**_ down, they knew that Jakc would rip out their internal organs with his bare hands if his girl suffered pain, or anything worse.

Oogie, however, was the happiest he had been since he had Sandy Claws and Sally in his clutches. He was throwing some snakes and spiders in his large black cauldron. He was just warming everything up when oogie heard a scream from above.

"MY FATHER- WILL HEAR- ABOUT THIS!" yelled the woman, saying each two words as she fell into the hands. "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM HIM FOREVER,_ BOOGIE BOY!"_ She said the last two words with comtempt. Oogie glared at her. The two hands dropped her, and she fell into the boiling pot. Andromeda screamed the water was so hot. ogie chuckled evilly and pushed another button, having all the things in the pot mix together. He stepped back to watch the progress when he felt a tap on his leg. He looked down, clearly annoyed, and saw Barrel looking up at him.

"What?" he snapped. Barrel gulped. "Well, we were just thinking how mad Jack's gonna be if Andromeda dies." Oogie groaned and threw his arms up in the air.

"That's the whole point! When she dies, Jack will hand Halloween town over to me!"

"But if she _does _die," added Lock, stepping forward, "then you won't get any ransom." Oogie thought about that for a second. "Ransom, eh?" he said at last. The trio smiled, very relieved. _Jacky boy is pretty rich, _thought Oogie slyly. _I suppose that he would pay a pretty handsome price for his girl. _The boogieman looked back at Andromeda. She was vainly trying to stay above water. She glared daggers at him. _The girl is kinda pretty, too, _he thought smiling to himself. _Wouldn't want her to __totally__ go to waste. _

Oogie ordered the trio to leave. They gladly obliged, hoping against hope that he had listened to them. Oogie looked at the timer, above the pot. It was 1 minute before _everything _in the pot could be cooked. She had fainted a few seconds ago, because of the heat. After watch her for afew seconds, and with 5 seconds before she would be dead, Oogie did the unthinkable: he lifted her out.

**Andromeda: **Am I dead?

**Me: **no.

**Oogie:** Why do I think she's pretty?

**Me: **because, well, you, uh, just do! Okay?!

**Oogie: **I still hate you.

**Andromeda: **(dances around, chanting) I'm not dead! I'm not dead! I'm not dead!

**Me: **Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Anyway, thank you for the awesome review! Review again!


	4. Chapter 3:Tricking Oogie

Me: Thank you for the review

**Me: **Thank you for the review. As you all know, Andromeda is not dead, so if any of you were actually worried about that……….

**Andromeda:** Hey, of course _my_ adoring fans were worried. Because I am way prettier than you, way smarter than you, and my hair looks way better.

**Me: **Does the pampered spoiled princess want a bad hair day?

**Andromeda: **No.

**Me: **Then shut up!! Anyway, please review this chapter. It would mean a lot. But don't be afraid to insult Oogie or Andromeda.

**Andromeda: **Oh, shut up.

**Oogie: **Am I in this one? Please say yes, because I kind of like working with Andromeda!

**Andromeda: **I want you to KILL HIM!

**Me: **I don't think this would be a very good time to wreck the wonderful yet kinda gross _**ROMANCE**_ thing you've got going on!

It was the next morning. Andromeda awoke in a large, multicolored canopy bed. She lay in bed for a few moments, then suddenly remembered the events that had taken place the day before. She suddenly felt like ripping the cursed boogieman limb from limb. But, also wondered how she had gotten into this nice, soft bed. Andromeda was rather slow in the mornings, so it took her a while to realize all of this.

Rubbing her bloodshot eyes, she sat up, and notice another person in the room: _Oogie. _He was staring at her, smirking, obviously waiting until she woke up. When Andromeda saw him, she pulle the covers up to her chin and scowled.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" she yelled, causing Oogie to laugh.

"That's nice, especially since I rescued you."

"Rescued me?!" said the woman indignantly. "I wouldn't have _needed _rescuing if you hadn't thrown me in the SOUP POT!!"

"Well, someone's got a temper in the morning," said Oogie, leering at her. "But listen to this: you ain't leavin' until I got my ransom. In other words, until your precious little town is mine, sweety, you stay here.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so, boogie boy," sneered the pumpkin princess. She wasn't so scared of Oogie anymore. She actually found him rather comical, considering his ample weight issue.

"You know, _**princess,**_" spat Oogie, "I _really _don't think you're in a position to be exchangin' snide remarks. Especially since I rescued you, and put you such a pretty little room, and not my TORTURE CHAMBER!" Oogie yelled the last part to appear imposing to the teenager, to no knowable effect. She sneered, and got out of the bed. Event though Andromeda was only 15, and standing next to the 7-foot boogieman, she felt no fear. She walked up to him, and stuck her face by his. "I'll believe___**that**_ when Lock, Shock, and Barrel get a gift from _my_ father and elope, Oogie. And don't try the whole _tuff guy _routine on me. I'm not stupid enough to believe a fat sack of bugs like you!" Her glare was burning a whole through Oogie's head, and he was returning the gesture.

"FINE!" snapped the boogieman. He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Andromeda groaned and threw herself back on the bed. "Like he would _ever _rescue me! What a jerk!" She got back out of bed and noticed a dress lying on a nearby chair. It was a beautiful flapper dress, with a dark blue coloring and a pearly white hem. A bloodred choker necklace sat on top of it. Andromeda, as wary as she felt, thought that she might as well change out of her slightly burnt clothing. It hugged her statuesque body perfectly. And it was extremely comfortable. There was a note hidden in the folds of the gown. It read, "To Andromeda" in curly handwriting. She wondered where it could have come from, then an original thought crossed her mind. _I sure hope it wasn't from the boogieman._ She shivered. _No, it couldn't be._

Andromeda tried opening the door. But it was locked. _Great, _she thought angrily. _Just like Oogie! _the woman began to bang her fists on the door. "Let me out!" she screamed. Andromeda sat back down on the bed. A strange sawing sound was heard in the corner of the room. Soon, a square like shape began to appear on the wall. It fell, and Shock climbed through. She was holding a dangerously sharp knife, and was glaring at something behind her.

"Oh, come on, you losers. She's not gonna kill you!

"Can we have that in writing?" asked the timid voices of Lock and Barrel. They reluctantly climbed through.

"Oh, hi, guys" crooned the princess, faking a smile. "You know, I just love the lesson that you wanted to teach me! _Love it to bits!_" she said the last words through gritted teeth. The trio whimpered in fear.

"Hey, uh, we had to!" defended Lock. "You know Oogie!"

"Yeah, I do," answered Andromeda grimly, "I got to know him real well."

"So, uh, anyway, why don't we getcha out of here?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "And why are you being so _nice_?"

"Well, we figured that you should go apologize to Oogie," answered Shock.

"Whatever," said the woman contemptuously. "You can't because the doors locked."

"That's why we have "Lock!" said the trickster, glaring at Andromeda. "Duh!"

"Oh, sorry," answered Andromeda sarcastically. "I didn't know your names meant anything!"

"Apology **not** excepted!" mumbled Lock, performing a series of tricks on the doorknob.

"There, your door's unlocked. Now, you really should go apologize to Oogie."

"Whatever. Now go, I'm gonna change." The trio scampered away. Andromeda changed back into her tattered black and purple dress. _I mean, it's not like I'm going to apologize,_ she thought. _I'd just like to have a look around_…….. In truth, the princess had grown to rather love Oogie's cavern. As much as she hated him, his lair was nothing short of gorgeous, with it's ballroom and grand dining hall and, of course, torture chamber, a room that Andromeda at a second look was not as fond of. One that she was, however, was his grand music room. As much as any sane person would not expect Oogie to have a music room, it was true. Yet, it did not look as though he used it very often. All the instruments were dusty yet rather shiny. Bu it was beautiful and wide. This fascinated Andromeda. She loved musical instruments, and couldn't wait to investigate more of it. _That is, if I live to,_ she reminded herself miserably. Which brought her back to the notion to find that cursed boogieman.

After a while, she found him in his billiard room, playing pool by himself. Oogie was wearing a melancholy expression and kept glancing at a picture of Jack Skellington on the wall. It had to knives stuck in the sockets. After glaring at it for a few seconds, he would hit the white ball with an unnecessary amount of force. As she was not seen yet, Andromeda leaned casually against the door way. A rather mischievous smile was plastered on her face. She was glad to have the element of surprise over him this time. This continued for a while, before Oogie accidentally hit the 8-ball in early. He grumbled to himself, but Andromeda caught the words "……..Jacks daughter….." and "……._Andromeda…_……"

_So he's still mad,_ she thought. This made her even more reluctant to talk to him. She wasn't exactly good at dealing with people who enjoyed hurting other people, especially if that certain person was her father's nemesis. But after a few more minutes, she decide to be courageous and make herself known. Andromeda cleared her throat loudly, and stood up straight again.

Oogie whipped around quickly. When he saw the woman standing nervously in the door way, his sockets narrowed into slits. His mouth opened slightly to bare his teeth, and he threw down the stick. "What are you doing here?" he said slowly but angrily. Andromeda gulped.

"I, um, came to, um," she took a deep breath, and decided that she had just better get it over with, "apologize." Oogie stared in disbelief at her words. Then, his stitched lips turned up in a wide grin. "Are you _serious, _sweety?" he asked, sounding very amused. Andromeda tilted her head to one side, and at the same time she shrugged her shoulders, to indicate that she was, or at least acting like it. Oogie burst out in raucous laughter. "You're _SERIOUS_!" he managed to choke out. "That's a good one, honey." Oogie was still chuckling to himself when he picked up his stick and began playing again. "That's laugh I've had in years," he said quietly to himself. Andromeda was glaring at his back. She had have a mind to start yelling at him again, but then a new idea popped into her head. _Maybe I could turn my feminine charm on, just this once, _she considered, with a secretive grin. _Just this once…_ She plastered on a sweet and innocent expression, and brushed her messy hair out of her face. "I, well, agree with you. I mean, I did treat you very bad before, and you had the wonderful decency to rescue me from terrible fire. So, I not only apologize, I thank you." He turned around again. "Mr. Oogie Boogie," she added for good measure. Oogie was gazing at her with curiousity. "You serious?" he asked again, but in an entirely different tone. Andromeda smiled one of her radiant smiles, to answer his question "yes."

Oogie was momentarily taken aback. He had never seen such a pretty smile before. What with her perfect red lips turned up against her sparklingly white teeth, she seemed the most beautiful girl in the world. It was a smile that made other people want to smile.

Andromeda noticed him looking at her rather goofily, and her feeling of stupidity increased. _I cannot believe I'm doing this,_ she thought angrily. "And," was what she said aloud, "I even have a business proposition for you, Mr. Boogie." Oogie grinned evilly. "My favorite kind," he answered mischievously, his momentarily stunned face turning into one of ecstasy.

Andromeda sat on a chair next to Oogie. Oogie leaned lazily against his pool table, gazing down at her. Andromeda continued, happy to have gotten the buffoon's attention at last! "Well,' she began, suddenly business like, "since you are not aloud into town, you are at a somewhat disadvantage, seeing as you're the boogieman. But since I'm the pumpkin princess, I can convince the town to let you back in. Including," she added, noticing his expression, "Jack Skellington." Oogie looked very interested.

"Really?"

"Of course! The whole town practically adores me!" she said the last word with an expression of distaste. Oogie looked even more interested.

"Well, I suppose you could do that for me," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. Andromeda's heart skipped a beat, she was so happy.

"But," he added, and Andromeda's face fell. "would you really do that for nothin' in return, sweetheart?" His face was close to hers again, and he was mocking her." 'Cause that doesn't really sound like somethin' that dear old Jack's daughter would do, wouldn't you agree, honey?" She could smell his rancid breath. "Well, it would be a win-win situation. You know, you do a little something for me, and I do a little something for you. And," she added, returning the close up gesture, smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes, " you're favor to me would be much smaller than mine would be for you." Oogie stepped back, considering her idea. "Fine," he said finally. Andromeda felt like she could have hugged him, she was that ecstatic. " Thank you soooo much, Mr. Oogie. I promise, you won't be disappointed!"

Oogie smiled gleefully, glad to have mad such a beautiful young girl happy. Andromeda turned to go. When she had left, Oogie smiled to himself. _But of course, _he thought slyly, _if she does double cross me, Jack won't be the only one to suffer certain, losses. But then again, people should be rewarded when they speak nicely to the Oogie Boogie man. _He gazed at the doorway. _Especially if they got a pretty nice face and a good set of manners………_

**Andromeda: **That's all fake, right?

**Me:** You'll find out soon! Please review to see what happens to Andy and the sack man here!

**Both Oogie and Andromeda: **SHUT UP!! 


	5. Chapter 4:Escapes and Traps

Me: Interesting chapter, huh, Andromeda

**Me:** Interesting chapter, huh, Andromeda?

**Andromeda:** Well, uh, I, uh, suppose that I, you, ah, that is to say, um, well, thank you. Are you happy now?

**Me: **I'm alive with pleasure.

**Oogie:** I'm confused.

**Andromeda: **Big surprise.

**Me: **Be nice, Andy. What are you confused about, Oogie?

**Oogie:** Well, what happened to our deal? Does she keep it?

**Me: **Keep reading and you'll find out.

**Jack and Sally:** Is she okay?

**Me: **Keep reading and you'll find out.

**Andromeda: **No I'm not! She's a murderer! (points to me.)

**Me: **Keep talking and I will be a murderer! Just read the chapter!

Andromeda quickly made her way through Oogie's cavern, eager to find the way out. _Idiot, _she thought scornfully. _I can't believe he actually fell for that!_ _That was the biggest load of garbage I've ever given anybody!_ She smiled devilishly. _But I knew all along that the town outlaw would find_ my _proposition alluring._

After a few more minutes, she found the old and slightly dilapidated birdcage that led to Lock, Shock, and Barrel's home. She climbed inside, and was surprised to find that she fit! Andromeda pulled on the rope next to it, and was lifted into the air.

When she arrived upstairs, she discovered the trio inside, all doing different activities. Lock was using a dangerously sharp knife to behead a pretty child's doll; Shock was mixing bleach and carbon monoxide in a black cauldron; Barrel was smearing whipped cream on all of the windows for no apparent reason. When they saw her, they glared at her.

"What're _you _doing here?" asked Shock coldly, tossing Lock's decapitated Barbie into the cauldron.

"Hello to you too," replied Andromeda coolly. "Oogie let me go."

"ARE YOU _**SERIOUS**_?!" they asked at once. "OOGIE let you go?!"

"I think so," said the woman sarcastically.

"Wow," said Shock, sounding slightly fazed. "Oogie's never let anyone _go _before!" She grinned evilly at Andromeda. "He must really like you!" Barrel and Lock howled with laughter at her remark.

"Oh please," scowled the woman. "You can't be serious!" She had to yell over their guffaws. They stopped laughing at her somewhat scary expression. "Just joking," whispered Barrel, staring at his feet.

"Yeah right," retorted Andromeda before storming out. The trio looked at each other. "Do you really think Oogie likes her?" asked Lock with a nauseated expression. The mere thought of Oogie having feeling for a girl he hated disgusted him. Or _any_ girl, for that matter.

Shock shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" She led the way down to Oogie's cavern, Lock and Barrel following in her wake.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andromeda walked outside and took her first real breath in almost a day. Sun was shining, illuminating the wet leaves on the ground. Andromeda smiled hugely, glowing, glad to be out of the undergrounds at last. She started walking home, but a curious thing happened: she got lost! Being in a bag the whole ride over here, and never having ventured this far before, she was lost. Andromeda was shaken, mainly because she was slightly afraid to face her parents when she returned home. Her dad was sure to freak out! She was sure of it. _Oh, I hope he doesn't send a search party again! _she thought. But, the best thing for her to do would be to keep walking, and try and get out………….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jack! Jack! Get in here NOW!!" It was around 10 o'clock, and Sally had gone in to check on her daughter. When she arrived she let out a shriek.

"What?" asked Jack, somewhat groggily. Sally pointed, frightened, to her bed. Jack looked, and was surprised to find that his daughter wasn't there. Suddenly awake, he went over to see her floor. Broken glass and rain from the cracked window. Andromeda was nowhere. But Jack did spot tiny, tinny footprints…..

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel," he mumbled quietly. "What?" asked Sally gently.

"Lock Shock and Barrel!" thundered the pumpkin king, bursting Andromeda's door open and walking away. Sally trailed behind. "THEY KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!!" Sally had tears in her eyes, realizing that this was true.

"Citizens of Halloween!" yelled Jack when he and Sally got outside. "Listen! Andromeda has been kidnapped by the Oogie Boogie man and his henchmen!! Check everywhere!"

Everyone in town gasped. They loved Andromeda very much, and to think of her tied up or far worse in the presence of the burlap sack monster that they hated so much was terrible. Not even in a good way!

"Come on!" yelled the skeleton, and him and many other members of Halloween town followed suit, as Jack began to walk around town.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andromeda had been walking for a good fifteen minutes before resting on a stump. She was wondering how her parents had reacted in the past day. As much as she missed them, and knew that it was totally Oogie's fault that she was kidnapped, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Once when she was twelve, she was upset over a remark that her old friend Tennise had made about her hair, and hid in the Forbidden Forest for a little over an hour. Her dad had sent a search party out for her. Since this was a delicate age for her, she was humiliated for about a week. The princess did not want to revisit her past that way.

Anyway, when she felt better, Andromeda got back up. She heard some rustling in the bushes. Afraid, and a bit jumpy from her interaction with Oogie, she cautiously approached the bush. What she saw surprised her greatly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The clown has check the mausoleums, the witches checked the sarcophagi, and the vampires checked by the lake! But no ones found her yet!" Jack was spieling all this off to Sally. It had been a little over 15 minutes, and Jack could not find her. He could not quite except that she was with Oogie Boogie, since he was dead. So all the town was being checked first. But he could not extinguish the sound of Oogie's booming, evil laugh from echoing in his brain…… Sally was in the same state as Jack. Her face was sopping wet with tears. But she usually kept her head better that Jack.

"I know, sweety," she said somewhat thickly, ringing her hands in frustration. She missed her daughter horribly.

"Uh, Jack? Sally?" said the mayor tentatively behind them.

"What?!" shouted the bemused parents.

"I was, uh, just wondering if we should check the Forbidden Forest for her."

"Of course!" yelled Jack, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why didn't we check there before?! Go, go, GO!!" Everyone around them began rushing towards the forest. Jack groaned and turned to face Sally. "I have to check now," he said solemnly. Sally nodded, tears streaming down her face again. Jack began to walk, feeling very murderous, towards Oogie's lair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harvey? Is that you?" asked Andromeda, addressing the figure in the bushes. He was the corpse child. He was looking back at her with wide, excited eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Andromeda? Is that you?" asked Harvey, the corpse child. He was staring into the pumpkin Princesses eyes. "Hey, Sally! Hey, SALLY! I found the pumpkin princess!!" _Oooooh, great, _thought Andromeda, inwardly groaning. _And so the chaos starts……_

And start it did. Within seconds, all the members of Halloween town were crowded around the girl. "Make room! Make room!" yelled the Mayor for Sally. She stood there for a few seconds, staring at her daughter. "Oh, Andromeda!" she said lovingly, running to hug her. Andromeda pressed her face against her chest, all sad and scared emotions coming out of her. "I missed you, mom," she said thickly, hugging her mother tightly.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oogie was feeling remorse. That had to be it. The bitter, horrible feeling inside him must have been guilt. Oogie had never felt this way for any other human being before. Andromeda was the first. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had come to ask him about her. He answered that he would never like a piece of scum like her ever, and that if they asked again, they would be the newest ingredient in his snake and spider stew. They left hurriedly. But, here Oogie was, trapped inside his own mind, thinking only of what he did to that woman who was so nice and genially courteous to him. Remorse. It was haunting the boogieman horribly.

_No! _he said harshly to himself. _That you can do better than that little devil! You're the Oogie Boogie Man!!_

_But, _said a softer part in his brain, the part that sounded an awful lot like Andromeda, _maybe I don't want to be the Oogie Boogie Man anymore………_

His conversation was interrupted by someone entering he room. A trapdoor that led outside opened. Jack Skellington stepped through. He looked furious. But when he saw Oogie, he smiled evilly.

"You're finished, Oogie," he said murderously. "Not just in my town, but for good. You kidnapped my daughter. It's time to pay. One word: **TRAPPED!!**

**Me: **Wow, Jack seems mad.

**Oogie: **I wonder why! Why do you torture me like this?!

**Me: **It's all part of the job. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! Review, and you get to see if Oogie dies or not!

**Oogie: **Whoopee.

**Andromeda: **(hugging Sally) I love you for bring me back! Thank you, author!

**Me: **Don't mention it!


	6. Chapter 5: Repention

Me: Hi again

**Me: **Hi again! Well now, lets see where we left off…..

**Oogie: **I was cornered by Jack Skellington.

**Me: **Oh, that's right! Ok, let's take a vote: All in favor ofleaving Oogie cornered?

**Jack, Sally, Andromeda, the mayor, and Zero: **Aye!

**Oogie: **Oh come on! Zero doesn't even know what's happening!!

**Me:** So?

**Oogie: **So what makes you think I'm going to stay now?

**Me: **I know things, Oogie.

**Andromeda: **Like what? TELL ME EVERYTHING!

**Oogie: **I really don't like you now.

**Me: **Whatever. 

Oogie didn't answer right away. He stared, dumbfounded, at Jack. He had never seen jack look so murderous! But, he could see desperation mingled with his loathing. He saw a tear leaked from the skeleton's socket, but he did not look any less menacing.

"I, uh, you see, Jack-" began Oogie, trying to calm jack down a little.

"Oh yeah, nice explanation, Oogie," answered Jack sarcastically. His voice was cracking with the effort of not killing the boogieman.

"Jack, I, um," tried Oogie again.

"Where. Is. She," said Jack slowly and viciously.

"Jack, you don't- "

"NO, OOGIE! WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled, trying to hit the boogieman.

"Jack!" yelled Oogie back, but they were interrupted. Another person came through the trapped door.

"Andromeda!" said Jack, blinking in confusion. Oogie jumped, surprised, and looked over Jack's shoulder. There stood the princess, clutching a stitch in her side, and looking like she had just ran a great distance.

"Dad…." she gasped. "Mom said. You were here. I came to talk." Jack ran over to her. When she could breathe better, she hugged her father and stepped in front of Oogie.

Her expression changed from one of tiredness to one of pure hatred. Her eyes blazed like fire, and her face was slightly contorted with rage. She still looked very lovely, but extremely scary. When Oogie found the courage to look up, he felt ashamed by her loathsome expression.

"I hate you," she said bluntly, and dispassionately. Oogie felt stung by her words. "You are the most sadistic man I have ever met. You are evil, nefarious, and God forbid that a girl like me should ever again run into a big jerk like you." She glared at him for a few moments, awaiting his reaction. His face was one of deep pain. His eye sockets were closed tightly, and it was in a hoarse whisper when he answered, "I know." Andromeda stepped back, surprised, and her father raised his eyebrows.

He opened his eyes. "I know," he said, louder, to Andromeda. She stared at him, confused, noticing that he was wearing the same goofy expression he had been wearing when she smiled. Jack scoffed, saying, "And how am I or my daughter supposed to believe the Oogie Boogie man?"

The answer came to Oogie again. _Maybe I don't want to be the Oogie Boogie Man anymore… _when he thought this, his heart (yes, he has a heart, it's about the size of a cherry tomato) opened, and Oogie felt happier than he had ever felt. He looked up at the girl again, and noticed her looking at him strangely, as though surveying him. Her deep blue orbs stared in to his black pools of darkness. Her face held an unreadable expression, and Oogie was so happy to see her not glaring at him that he smiled. After this, she stepped back to talk to her father.

"He isn't lying," she said softly. Jack stared at her incredulously, and then at Oogie, but when Andromeda tapped his shoulder, he nodded, and allowed her to return to Oogie.

"Prove it," she said imperiously, but softer. Oogie nodded, moving towards the trapdoor. He held it open for Jack. "Come on!" he urged, gesturing towards the open door. Jack stepped through, glaring at Oogie. "One false move…" he threatened. He turned to his daughter, and said, "Dora, honey, you don't have to come with. I'd say stay here, but-"

"No, no, no," cut off the woman, giving Oogie a taunting leer rather like his own, "I just can't _wait _to see what the sorry boogieman has planned!" She stepped over the threshold. Jack stared at her, and mumbled, "That's my girl." Oogie forced himself not to laugh as he closed the door.

When they had reached the town, Oogie was more than a little surprised. he had not seen the town in over 16 years, and was always a little eager to go back. But seeing the citizens was a different story. He had always known that they hated him, but were too scared to admit it. And with Lock, Shock, and Barrel out there, it wasn't much of an argument who was scarier, Jack or Oogie. Jack had a way of controlling his power, and that mixed with his obvious wit and charm, deemed him the Pumpkin King. He was, ever since grade school, considered the most eligible bachelor in town, along with his good looks. But when they got older, Oogie vented his jealous feelings by turning into the most powerful being in town. Certainly, now that he was in the company of two Skellingtons, he would seem far less intimidating. Especially when one of them managed to trick him into letting them go.

The town was buzzing with anxious citizens. They had heard Jack storm away, but were uncertain as to why. Was the boogieman really still alive? And was their beloved princess in his grimy and evil clutches? When they saw Oogie, gasps and screams were heard all around. Oogie felt a rush of annoyance mingled with adrenaline. Beside him, Andromeda groaned loudly and obviously, and yelled out, "Quiet!" The townspeople became silent almost automatically. Oogie was impressed by her authority level over the town.

The young woman turned to him and nodded. Oogie stepped in front of the town, and finally looked everyone in the eye. The first person he layed eyes on was Sally. He finally saw the resemblance between Andromeda and her. She had inherited Sally's over long eyelashes, and silky brown hair. Her height was about equal to her mothers as well, and her soft expression could have only come from Jack's wife. She was looking at Oogie with a furious expression, and Oogie forced himself to look away. He took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"Citizens of Halloween," he said, his voice cracking out of embarrassment, "I have made many mistakes in my life. Mostly to this town, for which I take a reasonable amount of credit for. I am truly sorry for, er, taking," he gestured towards Andromeda, unable to say 'kidnap,' "your beloved town princess. He turned towards the girl. He felt confused and angry with himself for showing weakness, and more than a little stupid, but he looked at her. His guilty feeling inside subsided for a few seconds, and he felt unnaturally elated. But when he turned towards the town with an apologetic expression, saying "I repent, and am willing to except my consequence," he smiled a little.

Oogie turned back to Jack. "If you're going to kill me, you may as well get it over with," he said nonchalantly. The town gasped. Andromeda stepped in front of Oogie again. "That was amazingly unorthodox, Oogie," she said bemused. Oogie smiled. _Amazingly unorthodox sounds goooooooood," _he thought happily. "But if you were too, that is, if you, um, well, you can stay." Oogie grinned incredulously. "But, you've gotta go back to that casino you call a home, and if you ever lay another foot in town again, I will personally see to it that you do not live. You got that, boogie boy?" Oogie nodded. He left hurriedly. _Well, _he thought happily to himself, _that could have gone worse………_

When he left, the town burst into shouts and applause. Andromeda was enveloped in several well wishing hugs. Jack grinned at her. He held her tight in his skeletal arms. "You're going to make a fantastic pumpkin queen, Dora," he said quietly. Andromeda felt wet tears in her eyes.

**Me: **Well, all in all, some of my best work, I dare say.

**Andromeda: **(snickering) I can't believe you don't know what unorthodox means!

**Oogie:** Doesn't it mean good? _You said it meant good!_

**Me: **Yeah. Anyway, review! (P.S. sorry Oogie didn't die. I didn't want any confusing questions from exterminators.)

**Oogie: **Shut up.

**Me: **Make me, sack boy!


	7. Chapter 6: A fire!

Me: Hey

Hey. I would just like to point out that my old friend, Melanie, died on Monday, the 11th. I have not known her for very long, and have not seen her in about a year, so I will be updating my stories. But I was wondering if you all could say a prayer for her, please. Thank you!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: **Okay, so, to my amazing readers, this is the most important chapter in the whole story: A fire. It symbolizes character, the power of love, and what Lock, Shock, and Barrel can do in their spare time!

**Lock, Shock, and Barrel:** Hey! Don't blame us! That lighter fuel was getting really lonely!

**Me: **Riiiiiiiiiiight. So, anyway, this is also the second to last chapter in part 1 of the Nightmare Chronicles series.

**Andromeda: **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**Me:** Thanks for being supportive, Andy! And, by the way, I will not be updating my stories after this chapter unless I get _**3 **_reviews! I mean it! 3!

**Oogie: **I am in this one?

**Me:** Why do you sound so nervous?

**Oogie: **'Cause in case you haven't noticed, I am made of clothe. And clothe and fires don't really go together!!

**Me: **I know. Think of it as a type of Circus thing.

**Oogie: **I'd rather not.

**Me: **Fine. Anyway, on with _A fire!_

It has been about 3 months since Oogie Boogie was banished. Andromeda had only visited him once, to tell him that he needed to accompany her to town hall. When he got there, he discovered a kind of meeting was taking place. The Board of Elders (I know, weird name, but it's true. And no one can steal it! It's really just a fancy way of saying the leaders of the holidays plus Andromeda were there,) were holding Oogie on trial for kidnapping three elders throughout the course of his life (Santa, Sally, and Andromeda).

Andromeda had requested it, and the voting was unanimous: Oogie was going to be permanently stripped of his boogieman powers.

He was depressed. Cut off completely from the town, and not even having his powers to comfort him, Oogie felt an emotion that he had never experienced before: major boredom. He found food to have a bland taste, and had basically nothing to think about.

To his utter dismay, Oogie found his thoughts straying to Andromeda quite often. She was the strangest girl he had ever met. Her authority level over him and the town mingled with her fiery passion and straight out, no nonsense speech gave her a rather intimidating aura. The fact that she had no fear over him also made the ex boogieman think twice about rebelling, which is why he found it easier to stay in his cavern instead of facing that blazing, sun-like face that bore its way into your very soul. She was strong headed, and this made Oogie admire her very slightly. He would have to remind himself several times that she was _Jack's _daughter, and that he would never ever fall for her. But then why did his thoughts contain only her smile and sweet voice speaking words of meaning to him?

But things were even harder for the young lady herself. Halloween was just around the corner, 3 months away, and since she was the heir to the throne, she was entitled to help the mayor with the Halloween preparations. Her birthday was about 5 months away from now, and since it was her 16th, she would be having a "Sour-Sixteen Party." (Yeah, laugh it up, but it's true.) She was in charge of planning this. She was under a great deal of pressure, but she was great at handling stress. Better than the mayor, anyhow.

"Andromeda! Get down here for dinner!" Andromeda rolled over sleepily in bed. She had had a long day in town, and wanted nothing more than to take a nap. She was not eager to go down stairs, especially if her mother was serving worms wart stew again. When she walked by her mirror, she noticed how horrible her hair looked. A beg mess of wavy brown locks. She grabbed a brush from her bedside table and began to brush. Once it was smooth and silky and curly again, she walked groggily down stairs.

"Well, well, well, who is this sleepily little demon?" asked her father teasingly when he say his daughter at the foot of the stairs. She smiled dryly at her father, and sat down. He reached out and tousled her hair. She glared at him. Andromeda knew he was joking, but she hated this gesture greatly. "You've really go to stop staying up so late, and staying so late at the office," he said cheekily, putting his hand down. "Unless you insist on staying up so late you must sleep in during the day, Dora."

"I know, but the mayors just driving me crazy. I have to keep track of him." Jack laughed loudly, remembering his first days as king. "I can relate," he answered, smiling lovingly at his daughter's twisted smile, while she tried imagining a miniature version of her dad.

"How is the party planning coming, Dora?" asked Sally, setting down the turtle soufflé. Andromeda sighed dramatically, and set her head down on the table. "Bad, I can't decide on whether or not to invite the vampire nephews."

"Why don't you?"

"But their idiots, mom!"

"Now Andromeda Skellington," interjected Jack's stern tone, "We never call people idiots."

"You call the mayor one all the time," was the mumbled reply. Sally forced herself not to laugh as she sat down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, as Andromeda lay in bed, she was having a little trouble going to sleep. She gazed at the moon through her open and recently repaired window. Several thought were going through the young rulers head. She was wondering if she would ever find a date for the Halloween dance, ever finish Halloween preparations, or ever seem like a normal, teenage girl, instead of pretty princess freak. Bu things were about to get much, much worse for Andromeda Skellington.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oogie was sitting in his easy chair, thinking about how badly his life was going. But he was also imagining how badly Andromeda's life was going now. He had guessed by her height and figure that she as around 16 or 17. If she was going to be 16 soon anyhow, she would be planning a Sour Sixteen party. Even though Oogie had never had one, him not being a girl, he knew from his siblings how hectic it could get.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light was seen outside Oogie's open door way. He quickly got up to look, and saw the fire. It was swallowing the town up! Oogie felt himself pale. Three little voices were heard outside the site, bickering. Oogie thought for a minute, then slapped a hand on his floppy fourhead. How stupid he had been!

"Mr. Oogie! Mr. Oogie! the towns on fire!" yelled Lock, Shock, and Barrel when they saw the ex boogieman. "I know," Oogie growled, walking towards them. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Well..." answered Shock, with a guilty glance at him.

"It was all Barrel's fault!!" yelled Lock accusingly, pointing to the small boy. Barrel opened his mouth to retaliate, but was walloped in the head by Shock. They started yelling and fighting again. Oogie sighed, rolling his sockets, and began running towards the town.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" he yelled angrily over his shoulder.

When he reached town, he found that only the Skellington house was on fire. He yelled for the family to get out, but there was no answer. He started walking away, still having ill feelings towards Jack. But he suddenly thought of Andromeda. He didn't want the girl to re-die as much. So, grudgingly, and with a little fear, he went into the house.

Dodging the flames, he found Andromeda's room. She was still asleep. He delicately picked up her sleeping form and started running out. Coughing, Oogie set the princess down on the ground. She stirred, looking up into his face that was bended over hers. "Whatgoingon?" she asked, sounding sleepy and slurred. Then, she shook her head and saw him clearly. "Oogie?!" she said angrily. "Wha-"

"Andromeda!" he yelled, using her first name for the first time. she noted both this, and that he sounded serious, instead of crooning or mocking her, which made her feel disgusted. "The town is on fire!"

She looked around. "What?" she asked seriously, wondering what she could do. "I've gotta go," Answered Oogie. He turned away from her, and felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked down, and found her looking up at him with those luminous doe like eyes. "Where are my parents?" Oogie couldn't help but blush at her gentle touch. "I have to-"

"MOM!!" yelled the girl, running towards her mother. Sally caught her in her arms, while Jack looked livid, seeing a flash of clothe pass him. Behind him, Andromeda was having a sudden coughing fit, and fainted, but not before telling Jack who saved her. Jack went to find Oogie, ready to either thank or blame him for something.

"Need some help?" said a voice behind him. Jack turned around, and saw the rescuer of his sweetheart…..


	8. Chapter 7: Redemption

Me: Well, this is it

**Me: **Well, this is it! The VERY last chapter in the series!

**Andromeda: **So?

**Me:** Anyway, I am naming my next story _The Nightmare Chronicles Part 2, Andromeda the Powerful. _Not that I actually agree with that, but tell me what you think!!

**Oogie:** I like it.

**Me: **Seriously? YOU?

**Andromeda: **(coughs) Brain dead loser!

About three hours later, Jack and Oogie managed to save half the town from being burned, or catching the other half on fire. Jack was sporting a fantastic purple circle around his eye, and a broken arm. Oogie had a large rip in his clothe, around the arm, and needed to be stitched up badly. He was extremely irritated at all the nice attention he was getting. The real reason he helped (the rest of) the citizens was because, well, if he didn't rescue everyone else, it would look awkward. It annoyed him greatly. Andromeda seemed thankful, but Oogie was doing his best to be modest around the citizens, (a.k.a just Andromeda), which for Oogie was the equivalent of not mentioning it every 5 seconds.

The young lady had to be taken to the town hospital for her horrid cough; the doctor said that she had smoke inhalation, and needed to be kept in for a few days. When Oogie went to visit her, he discovered that she was not a pretty sight: her brown skin was a deep red, and her eyes had dark circles around them. Her lovely blue eyes looked like they were in deep pain. She was asleep when the ex boogieman saw her, and he thought it was better that way. He watched her for a few minutes, laid some Witch Hazel on the bedside table, and walked out. The doctors were discussing how very worried they were about the beloved princess, saying that she might not make it to her birthday. (Re-death: Can't live with it, can't bear to write about it…)

But, to the town's amazement, she did not re die. About 1 week later, she was up and about, getting used to the idea of walking on a cane. The first thing the girl did was limp up to Oogie and say, "Oogie, you can live in Halloween town again. You have proven yourself worthy, and you may also be reinstated as the boogieman of our town." Oogie stared in shock at the girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After shaking her hand and thanking the princess several times, Oogie instantly left his drawl cavern, and went to find a home. He bought out an old invention work shed from Dr. Finklestein (of all people) and received enough votes from the Board of Elders to be reinstated as the boogieman. Jack seemed to stand by this decision that his daughter had made, mostly because, in his eyes at least, she was blossoming into a lovely young lady, and it was time to let her go.

**Andromeda: **I'm crying with sadness.

**Me: **If you didn't like the chapter, just say so!!

**Oogie: **Well, when are you gonna start torturing us again?

**Me: **Very soon Oogie. Very soon……….

_**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**_


End file.
